Shades
Shades is a powerful demon who is a higher than both Scanty and Kneesocks. She is fun-loving and more than a little mischievous. Her partner is also her boyfriend, a demon named Boxer, also of higher rank than the Demon Sisters. Although she currently is dating a boy, she is bisexual and often flirts with other girls and a few boys for fun. Her favorite girl to flirt with is an angel known as Sockette. She is also very fond of her boyfriend’s little sister but not in a sexual way. Shades doesn’t have anything against angels in reality, probably because she hates conforming. She will often hang out with the angels that attend her school. She has only met Panty and Stocking a couple times, but she really enjoys Panty’s personality, although she says she isn’t into blonde girls. She gets a lot of amusement out of messing with the Demon Sisters, as her personality is very different from theirs. She is rebellious and couldn’t care less about the RUURUU, much to the Demon Sisters’ frustration. Fighting Style Shades’ weapon is her pair of triangular sunglasses. The glasses transform into a black baseball that sprouts spikes when necessary. Any other sunglasses she uses will turn into various baseball bats with different modifications that are specific to each pair, such as being able to burst into flame, or as hers do, sprout spikes. She rarely bothers to change to her full demon form, though she has been known to just to see people’s reactions to the outfit. Her tail in this form is extremely sharp and strong, and she often uses it as a backup weapon. Personality Shades is a very fun-loving girl whom adores messing with the stricter people in society. She loves to be sexy and confuse people with her flirting. Messing with boys and girls alike is a favorite pastime, especially if they are anything like Scanty and Kneesocks. While flirting and making out with people is common for her she is not promiscuous as she only has sex with her boyfriend. As she’s very against rules and regulations, she has certain talents such as hardwiring cars. She has her own vehicle, a black motorcycle, but hijacking the angels’ car is one of her favorite things to do when bored. While she may seem like a typical stupid hooligan, she is actually quote intelligent and an amazing strategist. If she did ever decide to follow orders properly for once and try to take out any angels they would have a hell of a time escaping her wrath. She has a lot of womanly pride, so she does not believe in being stupid and pretty but rather smart and sexy. She does not view her sexuality as degrading to herself but as empowering because she can trick any boy without much brains into doing whatever she wishes. She also is a bit of a dare devil (excuse the pun) and will often pull off ridiculous stunts if it looks fun. Likes *Flirting *Revealing Clothes *Black *Salty Foods *Strawberry Virgin Daiquiris *Having Fun Dislikes *Being confused for a human *White *Goody Two-Shoes *Being Underestimated *Lemons and Lemon Flavorings *Cleaning Appearance Shades has short and very dark, brown hair along with the usual red skin for a demon. She has two horns on either side of her head that are like traditional devil horns as well as a tail with a pitchfork tip. She always wears black and rarely ever covers her stomach. If her stomach is covered you can be sure the outfit is very short or shows a lot of her chest (probably both). Normally she wears fish net stockings and slip on black shoes under a black skirt and black bra top, along with a spiked choker and spiked bracelets. Her outfit is completed with her sunglasses. In her demon outfit she wears only black panties with a dark gray cloth hooked on either side. From the back this gives her the appearance of wearing a skirt. She wears a strapless black bra on top and her spiked choker. Her spiked bracelets are moved to be arm bands. She no longer wears fishnet stockings in this form, but rather knee high black boots that are pointed at the toe. Her swimsuit is a black bikini with ties on either side of the bottoms and just a plain strapless top. She does not wear her choker or bracelets into the water as she doesn’t want the metal to get rusty. Her sunglasses however she will keep on if she’s just floating around as she doesn’t like to be without her weapon. She usually sleeps in just her underwear and a tank top or, if it’s particularly hot, no top at all. Her pajamas are also all black. She does not wear a special outfit to school (when she actually goes). Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Acessories